There'll Be Peace When You Are Done
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: The fight is over for one of the brother and this time it sticks. Can you bargain with Death?


A/N I re-read this and noticed some typos so I went through and corrected them. Hopefully I got them all so the mistakes are gone but the story remains the same.

I don't own Sam and Dean, just borrowed them to play.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

No one could ever say the Winchester brothers didn't put up a good fight, because they did. The years had begun to take its toll on their bodies. Years of broken bones, torn muscles and concussions were taking their toll, the aches and strains never quite easing from their bodies, cuts and bruises taking longer to fade, yet still they fought valiantly. Even though Sam felt every one of his 36 years and Dean felt all of his 40 and then some and they knew their reflexes were beginning to slow, they fought on.

Today's fight of choice was a nest of vamps, posing as a family they were moving into neighbourhoods and murdering their neighbours then disappearing into the night.

Dean had just removed the 'fathers' head from his shoulders and turned to see Sam in a battle with the 'mother'. Dean spotted the younger male vamp moving in to stab Sam in the back and spun between them and relieved him of his head. Deans body stiffened as the knife destined for Sams back lodged deeply in his chest, before pulling free again as the dead monster fell to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he reached out to catch his brother, seeing the blood draining from his older brothers chest. "Dean! No, no, no, no!"

He lowered them both to the ground, placing a hand over the wound, adding pressure, but the blood still flowed between his fingers.

"Stay with me Dean! It's just a scratch! Come on man, don't you leave me!" He screamed adding more pressure, but still it flowed on.

Standing, unseen, in the corner a bearded man turned to the beautiful woman standing next to him.

"I think they've done enough, don't you?"

The woman nodded and he snapped his fingers.

Sam, so focused on his dying brother, had not noticed the single surviving vampire approaching him from behind with her knife raised, poised to bring down into his back. Nor did it register when said monster suddenly turned to ash and the knife, once to be the instrument in his own demise, fall harmlessly, glancing off his shoulder and coming to rest on the floor by his feet.

Tears were pouring from his eyes as he tried to stem the flow of blood from his brothers chest.

"Please, please Dean. Come on. You're gonna be fine! Please!" He implored.

Deans gaze fell on his brother. He smiled slightly and raised his hand to Sams face.

"Sammy." He said. His hand slid from Sams face leaving four smears of blood as his fingers fell away. Sam watched as the light and life faded from his beloved brothers eyes.

"NOOO!" He screamed, shaking Dean desperately, trying to wake him. "No, no, no, no, no! Please Dean, please no!"

"It's time." The man in the corner told the woman. She nodded once and he disappeared.

Sam was sobbing and pleading as he gripped his brothers lifeless body and rocked back and forth when Billie appeared by his side.

"Sam?" She said softly, gently touching her hand to his shoulder.

Even through his grief he registered her presence. He turned a grief filled face to look at her.

"Please, Billie. Please bring him back." He begged.

Billie looked at Sam with great pity. She crouched beside him and reached to place a hand on Deans chest.

"I'm sorry Sam. No do overs this time. This one sticks."

Sam pushed her hand away.

"No! You can't take him. Bring him back!" He screamed at her, then as the brief rage left him he said much more softly. "Bring him back, please?"

"I have my orders."

"No! No, no please. I'm begging." He sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She _was_ sympathetic. Despite all the trouble the Winchester's had caused her over the years she had grown to like them. She knew how much they gave of themselves to help others and she admired that they gave so much.

"Then take me too. Please." He bargained.

Billie smiled sweetly at Sam as one would to placate a child as she reached down and pressed her palm to Deans blood soaked chest.

"Oh Sam." And she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Sam woke with a start and found himself in the passenger seat of the idling Impala. He quickly checked his hands for blood then looked over at his brother. Dean was hunched over the wheel with his hand pressing into his chest. Quickly Sam pulled him up to a sitting position and began running his hands over his brothers chest, checking for the fatal wound that _should_ be there.

"Dude! Whatcha doing?" Dean asked, batting Sams hands away.

"The wound. The...the knife, it went in right there!" Sam answered tapping Deans chest. "Are you okay?"

Sam was beginning to think he had just had a really vivid dream, but it was so _real_!

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean said, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Just have a bit of pain there but it's fading."

Just then he noticed the car was still running so he turned it off and pocketed the keys.

"Where are we anyway?" He asked looking around. He leaned past Sam to look out the window.

"Is that...? When did we get to Lawrence?" He asked.

Sam turned in his seat.

"Is that our old house?"

"You know, when I created Heaven I allowed everyone to roam around free and mingle."

Both boys jumped and turned to look at the owner of the voice drifting from the back seat.

"Chuck?" Dean asked.

"Yeah hi!" God said, giving a flap of his hand in greeting before going on with his story. "But even with all that freedom and everything they still found a reason not to get along so I had to revamp it. A Heaven 2.0 if you will. I gave everyone a slice. Their own private Heaven for them to enjoy, alone, for eternity."

"Sounds kind of lonely." Dean observed.

"It is." Chuck nodded distracted. "But that was the only way I could get it to work."

"Wait." Sam said. "So, are we...are we in Heaven?"

"Yep." Chuck said sitting forward and leaning against the back of the front seat.

"Well, Dean I understand" Sam said looking at his brother who was rubbing at the dull ache in his chest.

"But me?"

"Come on Sam. Everyone knows a kiss from Death is fatal." God explained matter of factly.

"So then why are we together. Why aren't we in our own, seperate versions of Heaven?" Dean asked.

"Well, because I like you boys so for you I made an exception."

God reached out and clapped a hand on each of the brothers shoulders and they suddenly were standing in the back yard of their childhood home.

"They can't see you yet." Chuck explained as the boys surveyed the scene before them.

Their dad was standing at a barbecue with his left arm wrapped around Mary's waist pulling her in close. There was a bottle of beer in his left hand by her hip and his right hand was flipping burgers. Mary's arms were wrapped around Johns torso, holding him just as close. They were talking to Bobby and his wife, Ellen and a man they assumed was her husband Bill. At a picnic table under a tree, Charlie and Ash were huddled in front of a laptop, having an animated discussion and fighting each other over the keyboard and mouse. Kevin was standing behind them with an amused expression on his face, occasionally pointing to the screen and adding his ideas. Dean was watching them laugh and joke and jostle each other when he felt Sams hand grip his shirt tightly.

"And this is where I leave you both" Chick said and disappeared.

Dean looked to where Sams gaze had fallen. Two blondes were setting out salads on another table. They stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sam and Dean. Smiling the approached the brothers, stopping just a foot in front of them.

"Please tell me you are no longer afraid of my mother?"

"Jo?" Dean breathed out.

Jo smiled and reached up to Deans face. Standing on her toes she pressed her lips to Deans. Dean surrended to the gentle kiss and pulled her body to his. Pulling back a few inches, Jo looked at Dean and smiled.

"Hi." She said.

Sam had been staring at the profile of the woman in front of him who was watching the scene unfold near to them with twinkling eyes and a smile he had only, for the last decade and a half, seen in dreams but would never forget. She turned to face him, her smile widening. With a shaking hand, Sam reached out and placed him palm against her cheek.

"Jess?"

Jess reached up and placed her hand against Sams cheek, mirroring his action.

"Sam."

He pulled her in for a kiss, breathing her in, relishing the taste of her. Pulling away he pulled Jess in for a hug. Crushing her to his own body. He rested his cheek against her head and looked up to see their parents walking towards them.

"Hi Sam, Dean." John said with a smile. "We've been waiting for you."

Mary looked at them both with a loving smile and tear filled eyes.

"Welcome home."


End file.
